Ray vs Shade: Fate's call
A man with raven hair and scalding red eyes, dressed in a black coat, tank top, dress pants and fancy shoes, with a blue sheath strapped to his side, was walking through the lonley town with only his soon to be wife Loran, a blonde girl wearing a pink hoodie, a pink pair of jeans, and white shoes. The other girl, Myst, the man's twin sister, replicates Loran's style, but her color pallet revoves around purple. The trio make quite a show. However, a massive monster appeared out of no where. The leader, Shade, uncovered his blade, and dashed at the beast, only to be repelled. "Gah. That thing has like a barrier around it, my powers are useless." he moaned as his arm re healed itself. Suddenly in a flash, a stranger goes forward and slices the barrier before grabbing the beast by the face and snaping it's neck in two. The stranger turns his head and looks at the two people behind him."It's dangerous to be out here at night." He said. Myst piped up, "Yeah, my brother is that twit on the ground. We left our zanpakto at home, but he won't leave his." Shade climbed to his feet, with a smirk. "If I wanted to, i would have used my demon powers, its just that I think snow at this time of year yould look stupid." Loran ran over to Shade, and gauged how long the break in the bone was. "At his rate, it'll be gone in about two minutes." Without caring, the man in black walked to the stranger. "Thank you for saving my girlfriend and my sister. I owe you. What shall I refer to you as? The people here call me Shade." "Ray,Ray Martinez." said Kaworu as he extended his hand to shake. Shade returned the gesture. "Dear Lord, I think that you just may be able to help me. You see, I've been looking for a fight after I came back from the dead, again. You want to fight?" Loran and Myst looked scared. They knew all too well that Shade just came home, and if he died again, Hell wouldn't spit him out so fast. "Honey, remember Raian? The dude that nearly sent you packing?" Loran asked. "Hell yeah. He got me ready for what's to come, and well, I need more training." Shade countered. Ray sighed and looked at the teen with dissapoitment,"Listen kid, I don't know why you want this but if you truly want to fight me you better be ready to defend yourself." Ray replied as he jumped and landed on a house behind him gripping his sword. "Are you sure?" "Reveal to us your light. Shinjitsu Zai-no" The air around Shade became ice cold, a bad sign for his foe. "Loran, Myst, get to higher ground and light a fire." The two girls dashed off, not wanting to be in the area of effect, namely, Chill. "Your go, Ray." Ray looks at him and sighs, then starts off by testing this boy's power then Ray shunpo'd all over him leaving behind replicas all over the place. Then after he stopped he drew his sword which all the replicas did to and then he pointed it at his opponent."Sokudo Danmaku" 'The replicas charged towards him. Shade barked an order to the very moisture in the air, aided by his own breath. "Ice wall." At his word, teh magnificantly glittering wall, made from moisture itself, frozen solid, barracaded Shade from harm. "Not bad kid." said Ray as he looked at the wall then decided that this kid wanted to train then so be it." Roar and Split Yukkan Raion." The air started growing thicker and thicker making the trees shake all around them. Feeling the release, Shade created a single ice shard, his main weapon. "Get ready, wait for his next move." he wispered. He indeed has grown wise over the past month or two. His latest defeat has humbled him. Wisdom and Humility, traits thst mark a man from his peers. The sword warped and split into two dual-swords then looks at the wall and feels something cold being made, then decided to make this fight more intresting,"Get ready kid!" Yelled Ray as he concentrated black spirit energy into his swords and and stabbed them into the earth. Suddenly something was moving underground and moving towards the ice wall before it went completly under the kid and went up."'Supaiku Tategan."'Stone spikes went up. "Holy Crap." Shade wispered to himself as one of the spikes nailed his leg, and another in each arm. From above, it looked like a cruxifix. "Now what tough guy?" Shade said aloud as he froze the stone and shattered it. Because of his regeneration, the wound seemed to vanish, leaveing only red stains on his flesh. Ray laughed with enjoyment,"Not bad kid, but like i said you have to be preapared for everything." He said as he focused his energy and made more of the stone spikes pop out of the ground. "For Bael's sake. More spikes?" Shade looked around for his Hell Blade, Shinjitsu Zai-no. He felt like Ray needed a lesson. As he zeroed in on the blade, a large spike skewered his foot. "There goes my new shoes." Using a ice shard, he attacked Ray, aiming for his leg. Ray, in one fast motion, pulled his swords out of the ground, sliced the spear and backtracked on to a house as he looked at Shade. He smiled and decided to show him true power,"Just so you know, these spikes are much more than an attack." He said as he concentrated his energy into his swords again but this time went jumping from the spikes that stood still as he did that his speed increased and then he gave a swing of his sword. "'Kuroi Kuchikukan." 'A black lion charged towards him. Shade held out his hand and pulled the blade to him, it was time. Ray would live, but Shade would win. "Sin is the only path to light." As he spoke, he also slid the ice cold zanpakto into his sheath. A massive blast of Reiatsu surronded Shade, and as the light faded, the Ice Lord, Shade Kagekyo stood in place of the uncouth emo teenage boy. "Sorry, but time's up" his voice echoed, and with a push, he cut the lion, and aimed to take Ray down with one blow. "Haha, don't think so Bankai!" Suddenly black energy came all over Ray as the entire area started to shake with power. The energy had shaped itself into a lion as it kept moving around unit it stopped and disapeared. There where the energy disapeared Ray was covered in armor from head to toe and got a tail too,"'Kuroi Kyuukyoku Yuukan Raion!." Then he got down on all fours and charged towards Shade. "Ha. Here kitty kitty." Shade mocked. Because he needed more speed, to prove he is the fastest demon alive, he used Kogeru, Hell's Flash-Step. He reappeared behind Ray, and swung down, aiming for the shoulder, the weak point to any normal armor. Ray wasn't think about anything and only relied on his will and instincts so right when it hit, his tail grabbed his hand and twisted it then Ray let a barrage of attacks with his claws and slammed him down on the ground. Shade let out the most inhuman scream ever. His left arm, his right leg, his sturnum, and many other deep wounds. As his healing kicked in, his pain became worse. When he could talk, only one word escaped him. "Chill." The air froze completely, creating conditons like Mt. Everest. Ray wasn't even bothered by the conditions of the air, in his Bankai all that he felt was power and instinct nothing else mattered to him then he began to focus his ebergy into his hands as black orbs started forming and compressing them. "Ryuusei Keshigomu!". "It will get you soon, no one is perfecly immune to my power." Shade smirked. With speeds unheard of, Shade let a stream of ice shards fly at his foe. Ray focused the orbs and began thrusting his hands making orbs fly towards the shards and break against them then he foucused both hands and concentrated it until it was big and then released the energy into one powerful blast. "Hol---" was all Shade could say, as the impact did the impossible, it tore though his ice demon flesh. His chest and spine were blown out his back, barely leaving his internal organs unscathed. He couldn't keep his Hell Hunter form and heal any more. "Sh!t. He almost killed me." Ray just stood there on all fours looking at Shade, then he shunpo'd closer to the guy then started to shunpo around and around causing the reiatsu in the area to come out and turn and turn as the wind began to grow stronger and stronger then finally a tornado appeared around Shade. "Raion Tatsumaki!". Shade was lifted into the air, as the last of his willpower began to fade. "No. I've got to hold on. They need me. Ray my friend, in order to live, I forfit," Of course, because he was barely moaning the words, it was hard to hear. Ray went in for the final strike but then immediantly stopped, he grabbed Shade and came down then released his Bankai and went back to his normal state then focused his healing powers on to Shade and healed him."I told you kid, you had to come prepared to defend yourself but that was a smart move." He said smiling. "Heh. Next time, kill me, I'll come back and you can try again." Shade groned as he stood up. "Any way, if you excuse me. I have to track down the girls. If you want a rematch, just call this number." Shade scribbled his cell number on a scrap of rock, with his ice shard. "Haha, kid you really something." Said Ray as he took the ice then got up."Tell you what, I know where they are follow me." Said Ray then he shunpo'd out of there. Shade followed with Kogeru. It felt hard to move, given the pounding he just endured. "Ironic, the fastest Hell Hunter, unable to move." Eventually he caught up with Ray. "Man, if I was at full power, I could have caught you in now time." Shade smiled. He had to respect Ray. stopping and taking the time to heal a enemy. That took courage, like a lion. "Hahahahaha, you're not bad kid and yeah you would have caught up to me." Replied Ray as he turned and looked at the two girls huddling around a big fire to keep warm from the cold chill in the air."Are you okay you two." Asked Ray looking at the two of them. "Yeah, but that twit forgot to deactivate Chill." Myst replied. Shade mentally wiped his frost bite imposing power from the world. "Sorry." Loran walked over to him to examine his wounds. "How did you destroy that coat?!" Loran screamed, on the verge of a total breakdown. "He blasted me so hard that it tore my demonic flesh." was the ice lord's response. "Hahahaha, you were the one who wanted to 'train'." Quoted Ray as he looked at the coat and kept laughing but he stopped and turned around instantly,"We better talk about this later, with that much spirit energy around us more hollows will be coming for us." Said Ray. "Yeah. and we're to tired to fight, and those two forgot their Zanpakto." Shade frowned. Loran looked at her love, "He can always stay with us. We have spare rooms." Shade nodded and returned his gaze to Ray. "You want to crash at my place? I've got some room left over." Ray looked at them and wondered why a bunch of kids would be out here in the middle of the night but decided that he didn't want to sleep in the park again."Sure, lead the way and I'll protect you guys should the hollows come and attack.* Ray said. "Alright. I seriously need to sleep." Shade said as he began the trek home. Loran and Myst followed him, dragging Ray just because they could. ::: Next Part: Introduction_and_Aftermath